Darkness At It's Finest
by Wolfo100
Summary: Darkness has been a problem for Humphrey and Sasha since he was 9 and 6 years old, when they're parents died. It was a horrid scene. Now let's see how their lives will play out... Allen and I will try and get up a chapter every 2 weeks. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!


**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back! How has your day been? Mine has been pretty good. Anyway, this is the story that Steelmoore2 and I have been working on. So I hope you like it! You better. It took us soooo long to come up with a title. And by that I mean like 2 days. But, I eventually came up with a good one. "Darkness at it's finest". Allen said it was good. Oh, Humphrey just walked in. Shh... Be quiet!**

 **Liam: Hey Humphrey! Humphrey: Hey... Liam: I take it you had another bad day? Humphrey: (Sigh) Yeah... That's my life for ya. Liam: Dude, I'm so sorry... Humphrey: Don't be. Life is just a bitch. Allen: Okay. Do you want to be alone? Or do you want to talk? Humphrey: I think I will just go back into my cave and sob for the rest of the night. Allen: Okay man. Just don' t try to commit suicide again. Humphrey: I will try. See ya later. Allen and Liam: Talk To You Later.**

 **Okay, that's enough of him. I honestly think he needs therapy. Anyhow, let's get to the story!**

 _Prologue_

Humphrey is 9 years old. He and his little sister, Sasha, are waiting for their parents and their brother, Claw, to get home with dinner. They had to walk down to the Pizza shop because their car was wrecked after it was stolen. Anyway, they were walking home and it was fairly quiet. Claw's parents were still mad he tried to ditch the Crips. They were dangerous as all living hell! They even moved up north to get away from them. But they were very wrong. More wrong than saying Allen has a nutsack. They were about 2 miles away. Until they heard the roar of a V8 Ford Mustang race up the road. Claw knew exactly what it was, and his ears folded down.

"GET TO COVER!" Claw shouted pulling his parents as fast as he could to a nearby bush. But he wasn't fast enough.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The sound of the Barrett M98B echoed through the lakeside neighbourhood. It was louder than the sound of 10 bulldozers merged. It woke everyone that was sleeping within a 7.937 mile (Specific. I know) radius. Which it reached Humphrey's ears. And then Sasha's ears, making her start to ball her eyes out. Humphrey's ears perked up. He then ran to the front door and opened it. He then saw the Mustang race past, but he noticed a guy with a mask on it the back seat with a gun, he hadn't recognized. Then he made eye contact with him and the masked man gave him the 'I will get you some day' look. He then knew, it had something to do with his family. He knew which way his parents went and ran as fast as his little legs could take him. It took him around 2 minutes until he saw three body's on the ground, lifeless, in an enormous pool of blood. He couldn't recognize them through all the blood, so he got a little closer. Then, he saw, Claw, Jessy, and David. Jessy and David, if you haven't noticed, are Humphrey's parents. Since Jessy was a nurse at Jasper hospital, a little of her expertise have rubbed onto Humphrey. He checked their pulses. Dead. Humphrey's eyes went wide and tears started running down his face. He broke down crying, in the middle of the side walk, and wallowed through the night.

 _Actual Story_

 _(Screaming)_ Humphrey's eyes shot open as he heard the scream of his little sister, Sasha. He walked out of his room and to a room just down the hall. He opened the door to see Sasha crying her eyes out into her paws. Humphrey walked slowly to her bed, hoping not to scare her. He sat down next to her and hugged her. "Another nightmare?" Humphrey asked, in a depressed voice. Sasha nodded her head, and buried her face into his chest. Humphrey was slowly rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "I... just... want... them... back!" She said, in between sobs. After 15 minutes of the 13 year old Sasha crying her eyes out, she finally stopped. She eventually fell asleep with her face covered in dried tears. Humphrey was too tired, like every other time, to go back to his room. So he stayed in her room and slept on her bed with her. Comforting her as she slept. He slowly fell asleep, waiting for another night to end.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep. BANG!_ Humphrey slammed his hand on Sasha's alarm. It didn't wake up Sasha, so he decided to get up, and let her sleep. He went and had a shower, and got all of Sasha's dried tears out of his fur. Once he was done with that, he went out to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for him and Sasha. Ever since his parents died, money has been quite a problem. They haven't been able to afford a lot of the things a normal teenager would have. Humphrey works a part time job at the local Meat Market ( **Or Butcher, Whatever you like to call it** ) and only gets a small amount of money. While Sasha, has a part time job as well, as a Landscaper. She doesn't earn as much as Humphrey, but it is just enough to get them the essentials to live. Anyway, Humphrey went into the kitchen and searched through the pantries and the fridge. He didn't find much, but just enough to make a couple servings of scrambled eggs on toast. So he grabbed the eggs, and the bread, They had all the appliances from when they still had their parents and have taken very good care of everything they own. Since the government also pay them a pension, they have been able to have money left over, so Humphrey, for the last 2 years, has been saving up to buy a car. He has been able to save up around, $3250. Anyway, he made breakfast and waited for Sasha to come and have her breakfast.

 **A/N: So how did you all like the first chapter? It may have been short, but it was enough to get it started at least. Anyway, both Allen and I, hope you all will enjoy this story. Sorry it took so long to get out. We completely forgot about it. Anyway, we hope you all have a great day, and this is Wolfo100, and Steelmoore2 signing out! See you all in the next one!**


End file.
